Proposition
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Draco/Ginny/Blaise. Blaise thinks he's chaperoning Draco and Ginny's courtship date. He's wrong.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **The Insane Prompt Challenge  
character: Ginny Weasley

**Hogwarts: **Matchmaking Club  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny/Blaise  
Prompt: (dialogue) "Stop trying to flirt. It's painful to watch."

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Accompany

**Proposition**

xXx

"I can't believe I have to accompany you on a date with Weasley."

"You know the custom of courtship as well as I do. Who else would be our chaperone?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "There are so many other things I could be doing with my time on a Friday night."

"When you find someone you believe is worth courting, I'll return the favor," Draco promised.

"As if I'll ever let myself be tied down to one woman," Blaise muttered. He could never imagine himself as being married. After watching his mother go through husbands the way women go through shoes, the last thing he wanted was marriage. He sighed. Well, at least he was getting a delicious meal at one of his favorite restaurants out of the deal. That was something to look forward to.

X

Blaise stared at Ginny in her black dress with thin spaghetti straps. Despite his best friend's animosity at the time, he had never really noticed Weasley at school. She was a year younger than him, and Blaise had been focused on getting girls his age and older. But now, he could see she had grown up and looked quite beautiful.

When Draco made another remark that caused Blaise to internally wince, he decided he had to say something. Otherwise, Draco would continue to make a fool of himself. "Stop trying to flirt. It's painful to watch."

Draco flushed.

Ginny laughed. "It is cute how hard you're trying, but I have to agree. It is a bit painful to watch."

Draco glared at both of them. "You two are going to gang up on me now?!"

He did his best to sound outraged, but Blaise wasn't fooled. Instead, Blaise nodded. "It's for your own good."

Blaise saw a look that passed between Ginny and Draco and a warning bell started to ring in his head, but he pushed his suspicions away. Whatever they were planning, it couldn't be that bad. After all, Ginny was a Gryffindor throughout her whole, luscious body. If she was involved, Blaise would survive whatever it was.

Ginny turned her smile onto Blaise. "I wanted to thank you for coming tonight. I was worried about who Draco would ask to chaperone, but I have to admit, I approve of his choice."

"Glad I could be of service."

Ginny nodded at Draco and arched an eyebrow.

Draco cleared his throat.

And Blaise braced himself for what was coming.

Draco reached over to Blaise and rested his hand on Blaise's leg. "Ginny and I have been talking. I don't want to do traditional."

"Then why am I here as a chaperone for a traditional courtship date?" Blaise slowly asked.

"Well, because I had a favor to ask of you, and I thought I should butter you up with your favorite restaurant. Like I was saying, I don't want to do traditional and neither does neither Ginny. You know I'm attracted to both men and women just as you are. And Ginny is attracted to two males."

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "Or really? I'm surprised, Weasley. You're definitely not the goody-two-shoes Gryffindor I thought you were."

"Just you wait," Ginny said in a voice that made Blaise straighten his spine and something else in his trousers stood up and took notice.

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm sure you already guessed where I'm going with this."

"Ginny wants both of us." Blaise nodded.

Draco nodded. Ginny's hand reached out and rest on Blaise's other leg, that one that didn't have Draco's hand. "And I'm _definitely _not opposed to the idea."

Blaise swallowed. "I want freedom. You, out of everyone, knows I don't want to be tied down."

"We not asking you for promises of fidelity. At least not yet. I warned Ginny that you might want others. In time, that might change, but it might not. As of right now, we just want you. And we'll see where it goes from there."

Ginny scooted her chair closer to his. "So, Blaise, are you interested?"

Blaise stared into her dark brown eyes. His eyes traced down to the hint of cleavage he saw, and his lower body begged him to say yes. He then looked at Draco and saw familiar warmth and longing that he always did his best to ignore for the sake of their friendship.

"If I say yes, it might change things between us," Blaise said, "I don't want to lose my best friend." This was all aimed at Draco.

"It might change things, but it could make them better. And I don't think we'll lose each other," Draco said.

Blaise wanted to say yes, but he still hesitated. Draco discretely cast a notice-me-not charm, leaned over to Blaise and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss.

Blaise succumbed to it, returning the kiss with equal fervor. When Draco broke it, Blaise turned to Ginny who's eyes had darkened with desire. She leaned closer and pressed her own lips against Blaise's. This time, the kiss was a bit softer but no less passionate. And Blaise fell under her spell just as easily as he fell under Draco's spell.

When they parted, Blaise's brain was foggy with want and need, and he barely managed to say, "Yes," before he realized he was going to agree to their proposition.

"Next time, we should skip the talking and go straight to the kissing," Ginny said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"So much easier," Draco agreed.

(word count: 909)


End file.
